


The Hero gets her happy ending!

by KINKYyogurt



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINKYyogurt/pseuds/KINKYyogurt
Summary: After the trash ending we got, I decided to just make an actual good ending myself! One where Emi actually finds happiness and gets justice!
Relationships: Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Comments: 44
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To hell with Chiho and the author!

Follow this series of alternative endings if you want to get something better. Some may have Emi finding her own way in life without Maou and some may have MaouEmi shipping.

I'll try to write the first alternative ending for tomorrow.

LETS BRING JUSTICE TO EMI! BECAUSE SHE DESERVES BETTER!

ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS:

Ending 1: Emi x oc pairing

The Hero gets freedom

Ending 2: Emi x Maou pairing

The beginning of the end

Ending 3: No pairings, Emi stays single and is a wonderful mother 

The Hero is an independent single mother!

Ending 4: Emi x Maou pairing

That one time I got reincarnated in my favourite novel... Just in time for the shitty ending?!


	2. Ending 1: The Hero gets freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rejected by Maou, Emilia decides to go on a journey and finally live her own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First alternative ending, in this one, I will asume that the harem ending rumour is true and so, I'll make Emi reject being the second wife because she obviously deserves better. This will have a Emi x Oc pairing. Hope you like it!

PART 1: The Hero remembers what happiness feels like.

It's been three years since the final battle against heaven, the Demon King Satan and the Heroe Emilia won. Now everything is back to normal in Ente Isla, everyone is happy. Sariel married Kisaki-san and had a beautiful child with her, Alciel and Lucifer live in japan along with Maou who is currently dating Chiho. Alas=ramus is going to begin kindergarden. Everything is peaceful, there are no more wars, no more death, no more pain. A happy ending.

But then, why is the hero crying?

Alone in the darkness of night sat Emilia, in an abandoned bus stop near the mountain at the outskirts of the town, she was waiting in silence, listening as the heavy rain fell. Her emerald eyes were full with tears as she let all of the loneliness and sadness take over her. Grateful that she had finally found a place to be alone with her thoughts and sorrows. She remembered all that took place during the course of the day. Previously uttered words insultingly replaying like a broken record in her head.

After finally confronting Maou and turning him into a human the day before, she had decided to settle things once and for all and confess, even if he had already chosen Chiho. She wanted to at least say it, so she could finally let go and continue on with her life. 

Much was her surprise when she discovered that Chiho had confessed in her name. As Maou explained to her that Chiho had already told him and then said that he also loved her, she stayed silent. What was she even supposed to answer? 

_"Chiho told me you love me. I love you too, Emi. I love you both."_

It hurt. A lot. She felt betrayed, she wanted to tell him herself, she didn't want Chiho to speak for her, to simply put words into her mouth without her consent. How could she do that? And it made her so angry that Maou had the audacity to tell her he also loved her. What kind of person does that? You can't just love romantically two people at the same time!

And then Chiho came and made it worse.

_"Are you okay with this?"_

She asked, hoping Chiho would get mad at Maou for betraying their relationship. That she would tell him how wrong it was, to slap him even. But Chiho didn't do that.

_"I will not give up the first place, but in exchange of keeping this space, I'll allow you to have as many wives as you like. Like the Demon Kings of other worlds!"_

Emi could not believe what she was hearing, Chiho was actually suggesting her two become a second wife! Did she not have any self-respect?! How humiliating! For her friend to say something like that! Unacceptable!

_"How cruel..."_

She murmured as Chiho smiled lovingly at Maou. They heard her. She didn't know if it had been a good or a bad thing at the time, she was too hurt to even care. Those feelings were eating her from inside, the hurt, the sadness, the embarrasment and the anger were burning inside her.

_"How cruel! How can you say somethig like that to me! I'm not just a background character! I would never sell myself so short! I can't believe you are okay with that!"_

Emi screamed at the astonished couple. There she was, trying to put a closure to that chaotic chapter of her life and they simply decided to take her feelings and spit them like an old chewed gum at her face.

She ran away inmediately, she didn't have the courage nor the strenght to keep looking at them. 

'Keep running' is what she told herself until her legs hurt and her lungs felt like they were going to explode. Guess thats how she ended up in this place...

She hadn't realized it was raining until she reached the old bus stop. Tears started rolling down her cheecks as soon as she sat, so she stayed there, alone and broken like always.

"I really just can't win, can I?"

Asked Emi to the air, hoping her question would reach someone, anyone. Hoping that for once, someone would answer her preayers. But of course, no such thing happened. Because she was already abandoned a long time ago.

She had suffered so much all those years, and when she finally thought she could reach freedom, when she finally had the rest she yearned for so long at her grasp, it sliped from her fingers in seconds. Once again, the universe decided to let her down.

"Haha!"

A pained and strangled laugh came out from her mouth. It was funny, really. Life's cruelty was getting ridiculous at this point. Her story felt like some tragic comedy where everything and everyone seemed to be against her. What a joke.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing alone in this rainy night?"

Someone asked. A male's voice, he was behind her so she couldn't see him.

"I'm crying"

Answered Emi.

"Why?"

"Because I'm lonely."

"Really? I thought the hero would have a loving family to return to."

How he knew she was the hero, she did not care. Not now, not in this vulnerable state she was in.

"So did I. But I guess I'm too broken to be wanted by someone. No matter what I do, I always end up alone again... I don't even know why I'm crying, really, I should be used to losing already"

She felt him sat beside her.

"So you were abandoned by your loved ones"

For a minute they sat together in silence, listening to the rain. She did not wish to speak and he seemed to not know what to say. She still didn't look at him.

"You haven't asked me."

He broke the silence first.

"Huh?"

"What I'm doing here. Or how I know you are the hero."

"Oh."

Really, she hadn't thought about that.

"Then, why are you here?"

"The same as you, more or less. I'm a demon. I used to be part of the Demon King's army. After the war ended and having heard Libicoco's stories about this world I decided to come here, I guess I got tired of everything in Ente Isla, I had no home to return to and only painful memories came to me there, so I decided to start again here."

"Is it better now?"

"It is, even though I'm a little lonely. But, why did you stay? You said you have no one here, so why stay?"

"Because like you, I only have painful memories back there."

"So we're both in the same boat, huh? Alone in a starnge world"

"Yeah. I guess we are..."

She smiled softly. Somehow, thinking that she wasn't the only one in this situation made her a bit happy. There was someone who could understand her at least.

"How did you know who I was? I don't think we've met?"

She had to admit to herself that she was starting to feel curious about him. For some reason his company calmed her, even though they just met. Like an old friend ahe never new she had.

"I saw you. Once, in the battlefield. I never forgot your face for some reason, maybe I just happen to have a really good memory..."

"Is that so? Oh, I still haven't asked your name..."

"Hiroshi, Yugi Hiroshi"

"And the other one...?"

"I don't use that name anymore. Since I started over again, my only and true name is the one I just told you, because that is the current me. So I'll ask you too, what is your name?"

A simple question, something people answer without thinking, and yet it seemed like the answer was terribly difficult to find for her. Who is she? Emilia Justina, the chosen one to defeat the Demon Lord, the kid who once swore to avenge her father, the one who rebelled against heaven and God herself, she is and has always been the Hero of Ente Isla...

Is she?

"Emi, Yusa Emi."

Never again. All her life she has been tied by that name, never free and always carrying the weight of the world. But now, here in Japan, she can finally be free. Just like Yugi-san, she can change, start again not as the hero, not as the broken child whose childhood was taken from, but as Yusa Emi, the normal human girl who likes cute things like the rikkakuma and loves curry. She doesn't have to carry that responsability anymore.

"Then, nice to meet you, Yusa-san. I hope we can become friends!"

Said Yugi as he got up and put himself in front of her. Emi finally looked up at him, he was smiling gently while extending his hand towards her. He was tall and slender, he seemed to be around her age. Brown hair and beautiful amber eyes that shined in the moonlight. His gaze was filled with warm and kindness, somethig she had yearned for so much during the last years.

"Of course!"

She exclaimed as she took his hand and shook it. The tears and the rain had stopped some time ago. Now the night was calm, the bus stop was illuminated by the now visible blue moon. And for the first time in a long time, Emi smiled. A true, soft and happy smile.

"You look prettier when you smile than when you cry, I'm really glad I was able to cheer you up!"

She blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Now, I think its already late, we both should probably get back to our homes. You may not think so, but I'm sure there is at least one person who is waiting for you."

Alas=ramus, her dear daughter. She was with her 'father',probably waiting for her. The thought didn't make Emi feel happy. Why?

"Yeah, I guess you are right..."

She pushed the thought at the back of her mind, she didn't want to think about the meaning for now.

"Here. Its my number, I really enjoyed your company, next time, lets meet for coffe in a more cheerful location, okay?"

Said Hiroshi with his soft and tranquil voice as he showed her his phone mumber so they could text each other.

"Yup! Its a promise!"

And so Emi returned to her apartment, still smiling at the thought of him. She had forgotten, but now...

She finally remembered how real happiness felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue with this Au after I post the first chapters of the other two alternative endings. Please feel free to leave feedback!


	3. Ending 2: The begining of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending 2: Maou chooses Emi. This is basically the 21 volume's end but fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author had one job and he couldn't do it, so I'll write a better ending myself.

PART 1: The Demon King makes an important decition

It had passed a week after the final battle at heaven. They won. So much had happened during the las months, but finally everything had already ended.

Or so it seemed.

Currently the Demon King, Satan, also known as Sadao Maou in Japan, was sitting beside the only window in his small apertment. Ashiya had gone with Urushihara to buy some groceries, so he was alone.

He was thinking about Chiho and her feelings towards him, about Bell's confession before the final battle, about what Emilia's kiss and what she had said to him earlier that day.

He was confused. Those feelings, human feelings, were a mess inside his mind. He knew he had to answer Chiho soon, but right now he was overwhelmed by everything.

Earlier that day he had been walking with Emi, chatting happily about mundane, daily stuff. Suddenly, they reached the intersection where they first met that fateful rainy day, the same one where weeks later she gifted him an umbrella as thanks for rescuing her from Sariel.

She took out her sword and pointed it at him. He was surprised, he wasn't expecting it and it scared him. But after recovering form the surprise, he quickly accepted it without hesitation, because he knew he still had crimes he needed to pay for. So he put up a brave front, casted a barrier around the street and prepared for the inevitable fight about to come.

_"To the Ente Isla humans you are a symbol of terror, who might still be alive somewhere. You are aware of that, aren't you?"_

He did not answer. He only looked at her pretty emerald eyes and kneeled in fornt of her so she could execute him. He was decide to pay for his crime once and for all.

What happened next deeply surprised him.

Emilia raised her sword and the proceeded to attack. However, the blade did not impact on his flesh. Instead, when he opened his eyes, the blade was buried on the concrete floor. Confused, he looked up at her and she spoke:

_"I will not kill you. I forgave you a long time ago, you are not longer my enemy. But know this, Satan: your punishment is to keep living knowing the crimes you committed. You'll have to carry the deaths of thousands of both humans and demons, their blood will forever remain in your hands until the day you finally die. Their lifes will haunt you for eternity and you shall never return to Ente Isla ever again."_

He was allowed to keep living, yet in exchange he was bound to carry the curse of his sins. Truly, what a fitting punishment for a demon. 

And then she smiled, that beautiful and warm smile he loved so much. 

_"It's over"_

And with that, the hero walked away, leaving him shocked behind. He didn't realize when Chiho had made her appearance, he hadn't even been aware that she had heard everything. She said something to him, but in his still shocked state he couldn't hear her, couldn't concentrate in her words, or maybe he didn't want to, too confused with the sudden storm of feelings inside his heart. So he said goodbye to her and went home, hoping he could find some peace there.

Obviously that didn't work at all, for he was still thinking about everything. For the first time in his life he felt truly at lost, he had no idea about what he was supposed to do.

Rejecting Bell was easy. While she was a precious friend and a former demon general, he just didn't love her, couldn't see her in **that way.**

So why was it so difficult to find an answer for Chiho? She had offered her entire being to him, showered him with all her love. Her kindness was admirable.

He thought about Chiho's kiss, the one she had stolen from him that night some weeks ago. And then his mind remembered Emi's kiss, and he couldn't help to compare both. They were so different from each other. Chiho's kiss was meant to be romantic, it was a selfish move that came from her love. 

But Emi's kiss wasn't exactly a kiss. What she actually did was feed him holly vitamin so he could regain his powers by turning the burst of holly power into demonic magic, but for some reason he still counted it as a kiss (perhaphs he just wanted to). One could say it was a selfless move, a 'sacrifice' made for a better cause, Emi gave her first kiss away to make sure they were ready for the upcoming battle. 

Chiho said her kiss was meant to make her feelings more clear to him. That it was proof of her love, and he couldn't deny Chiho had already done so much for him. He knew how passionate her love for him was. Yet he didn't feel anything with that kiss.

Emi said hers was meant to be forgotten, that there was no meaning behind it and that no one needed to know about it. 

But then why did her eyes look sad when she said that?

Her sad eyes made him scared. Seeing them like that made him feel like she was going far away, to a place where he wouldn't be able to reach her. He knew that would never happen. They had Alas. She wouldn't take the child away from her beloved father, but he just couldn't help but feel like she was going to disappear.

Today was no exception, he felt her slip from his side as he saw her walk away after their confontation.

He needed to find an answer soon. As much as he wished the contrary, things couldn't stay the same way, they needed to change. 

Suzuno told him he shouldn't make Chiho carry a life full of regrets, and Emilia herself said she wouldn't forgive him if he made Chiho sad.

He wasn't stupid. Contrary of what everyone thought he knew how to read the signs, he wasn't so oblivious as not to know when Emi was lying about her feelings. He knew that her kiss meant something.

He hated that part about her, that side of hers that made her put other people's wishes and happiness before her own. Always sacrificing herself for the sake of others, always carrying the burden alone and bottling her emotions. He hated that fake, brave smile she put whenever she acted like the Hero. He hated the broken spirit reflected on her eyes. Hated the hopless look she desperately tryied to hyde from them. He wanted her to stop being so selfless, he wanted her to be more selfish. He wanted her to be more honest with herself, to stop dealing with all the bad thing by herself. He wanted her to be happy.

Oh. So that was it.

**He wanted her to be happy.**

He wanted to protect her, to take part of her burden, he wanted to make sure she was never hurt again for the sake of others. He wanted to heal her broken parts, he wanted to be by her side, to never let go of her, to hug her for an eternity. He wanted them to be together forever. 

The sudden realization hit him like a train.

He wanted Emi. He loved Emilia. 

**The Demon King was in love with the Hero.**

He was afraid of answering Chiho, unsure if he should reject her because he hadn't realized his true feelings. But now? Now he was sure, he knew that he did not love her, that he wanted to be with Emi. He loved Emilia, his former enemy, the brave girl who took the role of the world's saviour when she was nothing but a mere eleven year old child. The lonely girl whose world he had shattered and that despite knowing he had taken her childhood away from her, still forgave him. The girl whose kindness had reached him, the girl who against all odds still smiled at him with eyes full of warmth.

***

When Ashiya and Urushihara entered the house they found Maou smiling. The Demon King finally knew what he had to do:

He was going to confess to the Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally wrote the second ending! I hope you like it, I put a lot of effort to make Maou's character some justice since he ended being depicted as a complete idiot in the novel. I'll probably make one more alternative ending before continuing the second part of each version.


	4. Ending 3: The Hero is an independent single mother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Emilia as she takes care of Alas=ramus from a friendly neightbour's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a special request made by a reader, featuring a random highschool girl who happens to be Maou's neighbour. Follow the Hero's daily life as a single mother told from a normal girl's point of view.

PART 1: Your friendly neighbour, average girl-san (definetely not a stalker)

Hi! You probably are wondering who I am and why I'm hiding inside a dumpster while trying to hear another person's conversation.

Well I'm a normal japanese high school girl with a normal life and average hobbies and a standard family that consists of my mom, dad and little brother. Like I said, I'm completely normal, my life is average. There is nothing exceptional about me.

MY LIFE IS TOTALLY NORMAL.

REALLY.

I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING WEIRD ABOUT ME.

Except for the fact that for some reason I'm narrating. Oh and I kind of happen to be neighbours with the Demong King and the Hero of another dimention.

I know what you're thinking, but I swear I'm not crazy!

Seriously, I just found out by chance. I was walking home after buying the groceries my mom needed when I happened to overhear them talking about it.

I mean, can you blame me? The walls are incredibly thin here! I always hear everything! Not that I put much attention to it, of course... Its not like I'm intentionally spying them or anything! Yeah... I'm totally not stalking them.

Anyway, obviously at first I didn't think they were the real deal. Like any normal person would- and because I'm normal too- I just thought they were just some jobless chuunies. But they weren't. 

Since they moved to the house next to mine weird stuff started to happen. The first one was when I found out they were actual demons. The Hero Emi and the Demon King where having some kind of lover's quarrel in front of some random girl he knew or something. Then an earthquake happened and Maou (that's the Demon King's name) transformed into a giant, attractive, muscular demon! 

I couldn't believe what I had seen! After that, those extrange ocurrences kept happening. When I was shopping and then some purple haired dude with blacks wings appeared and fought against Maou and Emi. Or when the manager of another restaurant Sarue o Sariel or whatever his name was (he kind of looked like James from pokemon...?) appeared in MgRonalds when I was having lunch with my friends and then the following night kidnapped Emi and Chiho and fought with Maou. Or the time when Maou used his power at the water-theme park when the crocodiles scaped from their jails. And that one time when a giant apple fell from the sky and a magical kid emerged from it and said Maou and Emi were her parents and then Chiho had a meltdown at that and honestly, just what kind of sailor moon bullshit was that? Oh! Then there was the time when an angel named Gabriel tryied to take Alas=ramus and she ate Emi's sword and like, merged with it or some crazy stuff of the sort. And lets not forget the time when Emi's dad was kidnapped along with Alas' sister Acies or when Lilah (Emi's mom) finally appeared at the hospital...

I SWEAR I'M NOT A STALKER!

I-I just happen to be there!

 **E** **very. Single. Freaking. Time.**

I'm like some secret background character that just happens to be there for the readers amusement every time some weird shit happens. And I have no idea why, so please don't ask me.

Whatever, changing the topic, the thing is... Three years ago the whole team went to fight against God herself (yeah, I know. I didn't think she was a woman either) and they won! So I guess thats a happy ending for everyone in Ente Isla? 

A week after they came back I secretly watched one of the most dissapointing outcomes in my entire life. 

You see, after observing the interactions between the Hero and the Demon King and how their relationship developes from enemies, to frienemies, to not-killing-each-other-and-tolerating-the-other-due-to-parenting-a-magical-child to friends and finally allies/family, I came to the conclussion that there was way too much sexual tension between them and that they were most definetely in love with each other. 

Seriously it was too obvious! He always had that stupid look whenever she smiled at him...

So how the fuck did he end up choosing Chiho?!

What the hell dude?! I knew he was dense but not **that** dense! It was clear he liked Emi, why did he say yes to Chiho? Just WHY? I don't get it!

And then three years later the dumbass still hasn't realized his feelings despite buying the exact same gift for both girls! What a terrible boyfriend...

Even worse! He doesn't even want to take a loan to get married to Chiho!

If you were going to reject Emi then at least put some effort in making Chiho happy, you useless man!

Emi deserves better! This is so unfair for her! She and Alas deserve to be happy! They deserve justice!

_"Chiho told me you have feelings for me"_

Wait. Did he just say Chiho confessed for Emi withouth her consent? 

**BITCH.**

Poor Emi, now she's going to be so heartbroken!

_"I like you too"_

What. Are you serious?! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN, HOW DARE YOU?!

Agh! They definetely deserve each other!

_""I will not give up the first place, but in exchange of keeping this space, I'll allow you to have as many wives as you like. Like the Demon Kings of other worlds!"_

_"So, what do you say, Emi? Do you want to be a family?"_

*SLAP!*

Yikes, that must have hurt. Oh god she is slapping him more! His face will never be the same after this... Uff! That sounded awful. Hey, hey cut it out a little, there are kids reading this! How long does she plan to keep slaping him?! Not that he doesn't deserve it... Ouch! I think that last one also hurt me just by looking at it..

_"I'd rather *slap* die than live in such a low possition! *slap* How dare you *slap* ask such a thing?! *slap* I deserve *slap* better than that! *slap* You will keep seeing Alas *slap* and I expect you to take responsibility. *slap* and help raise her,* slap* but there will NEVER *slap* be anything *slap* between us! *slap* I can't believe *slap* I used to feel something towards you, *slap* you disgust me! *SLAP*"_

Hell yeah! Thats my girl! Well said, Emi! Show him who's boss!

_"Oh, and by the way, I'm moving out. There is no way I'll keep living in the same place as you."_

She is so cool! The way she can handle things so calmly and bravely is admirable. As expected of the Hero! Alas has such an awsome mommy! 

*Beep, beep*

Oh well, seems like I have to go, my mom just texted me telling me to come home soon because dinner is ready.

I hope Emi and Alas can find their happiness. I wonder where they will be going... Though something tells me I'll find out soon by myself, somehow I know I'll manage to keep watching their daily lifes from afar. Good luck, Emi-san!

...

I think it's already safe to come out of the dumpster, there don't seem to be any people around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urushihara saw her coming out from the dumpster. He has seen her before, he thinks she is a stalker.
> 
> Next chapter will follow Emi looking for a new home and her having fun with her beloved daughter. Obviously this will be once again told from average girl-san's point of view. 
> 
> By the way, any ideas to name average girl-san? I can't think of a good name...


	5. Ending 4: That one time I got reincarnated in my favourite novel... Just in time for the shitty ending?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks before the battle against Heaven, Emilia remembers her past life. What do you mean Maou is going to choose Chiho?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "what if" Emilia knew about her future, will she be able to change the terrible ending? Will Maou's neurons survive this time? Prepare for the harsh critics against the author, because seriously, if characters could voice their opinions, Emi would definetely hate her creator.

Part 1: I am not okay with this!

"HAH?!"

No way, this has to be some kind of twisted, sick joke!

This world is the one from my favourite novel in a past life, Hataraku Maou-sama! And I'm one of the main charcters, Emilia Justina, the Hero of Ente Isla, also known as Emi Yusa in Japan. I can't believe it! I DIED. And now I'm a fictional character! I just got isekai-ed into a reverse isekai series! And by truck-kun, just like all cliché protagonists from anime!!

THIS IS THE WORST!

Why did I have to remember all of this just before the ending of the novel?? Why couldn't I remember it sooner? I just learned this is my second life and I'm already doomed! Not because of the upcoming battle, but because of the novel's OFFICIAL ENDING!

In my past life I remember being a big fan of this series, I was so exicted when the last volume was published... Only to be backstabbed with the fact that Emilia's character got rejected by the protagonist and was even downgraded to a mere second wife in a pseudo-harem!

AND HERE I THOUGHT CHIHO WAS MY FRIEND!

If I had known sooner about whats going to happen then I would have made an effort to try and change it! There were so many things I could have done! DAMN IT!

Just... What am I supposed to do now? 

"Will I really be rejected by him...?"

Ahhh. Guess there is no use crying about it now. I should probably focus on how I'm going to manage the current situation.

If I remember well, Suzuno is going to confess soon and Chiho will pressure Maou more to answer her and... I'll give him a kiss after he falls sick. Or at least thats what I- past Emi-(or is it future Emi?), ehh... the other Emi did in the novel. 

Why do I always get the hard part?? Does the author really hate me that much?!

Well then, fuck him! Fuck this!

"Ughhh... How bothersome"

At least Sariel and Kisaki-san got a nice ending, they'll have a cute child... Why can't that be me??

And I can't even talk about this with anyone... I'm completely on my own. Like always...

Ugh well, whatever! I'm THE HERO! I can do this! I won't accept such a pathetic fate! From now own, I'll write my own story!

"Come on, Emi. You can do this!"

Now, what should I do first? If I recall correctly the demon army is already flying towards Heaven, they'll be reaching it in a few days. Maou and Ashiya have already done 'the guy to guy talk' about what they want to do for the future, Maou being the useless man he is has already showed how pathetic he is by not paying child-rearing fees to mantain his child and blah blah blah... Oh! We have also apologised to Chiho and her family for some unknown reason. Seriously, why did we even do that? Now that I have remembered I don't understand it... I mean, she was the one who wanted to get involved in the first place, why should we apologise for her suffering when she personally brought it upon herself?

Anyway, so following that chain of events the next thing that will occur is Chiho calling me to tell me that Maou is ill. So useless... not only is he a coward who can't reply to a confession and ends up runing away, he also gets ill after getting nervous about what he should answer?! I don't care if he isn't feeling well, I'm totally going to punch him!

*Ring*

"That must be Chiho"

If there is some sort of real deity that controls this and the other worlds, please be gentle with me, I don't know if I'll be able to make it out alive... Now, lets get this show started, shall we?

"Oh, hi Chiho!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter. It is written from Emi's point of view, the second part will have an omniscient narrator so the chapter will be longer since I'll be able to explain the action more clearly. In this first chapter I just wanted to express what Emi would feel if she could have known about her future.   
> By the way, she only remembers how the novel ended and the fact that she was a fan, aside from that she has no recolection of her past life's family or social life, not even her name, this way I'll be able to keep her more in charcter since she is still Emi, the difference is that from now on she'll be more honest and straightforward about her feellings.


	6. Ending 2 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maou makes a plan to confess to Emilia, or at least he tries to, he sucks at feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't now how to continue and since I already started school again I've also been busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

PART 2: The Demon King plans to confess! (Starring ultimate wing-man Lucifer)

So after thinking about his own feelings for a really long time he finally reached the conclussion that he loved Emilia. Now that he knows this information there is just one reasonable and logical way to proceed:

Panic.

Seriously. He is having a mental breakdown, he was NOT prepared for this. In all of his three hundred years of life he had never felt more scared. What is he going to do?? What should he do? Well, obviously he has to confess, what a dumb question, but...

"What if she says no?"

Or worse, what if she gets angry? Or scared! He doesn't want Emi to hate him! After all she finally forgave him...

"I can't ruin it..."

Once the shock of the realization of his own feelings had passed, the sudden confidence he had quickly turned into uncertainty. How pathetic...

"Ugh..."

If he was smiling before like a love-struck idiot now he looked utterly misserable. That made Alciel worry, and before Maou could say anything, Alciel went into full housewife mode and ran out to buy chicken soup to cure his "cold".

Well at least now the house was quiet and peacefull...

"Are you going to confess to the hero or do you plan to just keep moping around in self pitty like an abandoned puppy?"

"Wha-what? Could you repeat that, Urushihara? I couldn't hear you clearly..."

"I asked if you are going to proclaim your love to Emilia"

"Ha! Hahaha! How funny, that is such a good joke Urushihara! Where did you even get the idea that-"

"Cut the shit, Maou. It's way too obvious, you two are ALWAYS acting like an old married couple."

"No we don't! Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"Okay, fine. You leave no option then... If you don't love her then why do you put this goofy grin whenever you see her smiling?"

"I don't put a goofy grin when I see her smile!"

"Yes you do! It's disgusting! Besides, if you don't love her then why do you always say the most romantic and smooth things ever to her? Hell, you basically proposed to her when you asked her to stay by your side so you could show her a world where demons and humans could live together in peace!"

"That is so NOT a proposal. I don't know why you would think is sounds like one!"

Now the damn neet is just being ridiculous! He may be right about him being in love with Emi but the whole thing about proposing to her is just dumb! He would never be THAT oblivious.

"Because it totally is one! Why do you think she got all embarrased and yelled at you not to say such missleading things?! YOU OBLIVIOUS DEMON KING!"

"O-okay fine! I like Emilia! I LOVE EMILIA! There! I said it, happy now?!"

"Yup. A little."

"Tch! Annoying neet..."

Leave it to Urushihara to disturb his peace, why can't he just mind his own business? Doesn't he have some sephirot stuff to do or something?

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Was it- was it really that obvious?"

"Yes. Painfully obvious. Plus you've been muthering all this time about 'love' and 'Emi', so that kind of confirmed my suspicions..."

"I-I see..."

The room fell into an akward silence once again.

"So... Do you have a plan?"

"A plan?"

"Yeah, you know... To confess"

"Not really. I... I have no idea about what to do or how I should tell her. What if she rejects me? What if she ends up hating me?"

"I think you're overthinking it. But luckily for you, I, the great Urushihara, will lend you my wisdom and help you in your noble quest to propose to your beloved lady!"

Why was he suddenly talking like that? So weird... Did he finally went chuuni?

"Okay... Uhh.. Thanks?"

"Shall we start?"

"Sure, what do have come up with?"

"You'll see"

And so, Lucifer started searching for something inside the closet he sleeped in. Once he found it, he showed it to Maou.

"Behold! The great grimoire of love!"

A grimoire of love? Since when did he have such a powerful thing? Maybe the fallen angel wasn't as useless as he had originally thought-

"Thats a magazine. A teen magazine"

Nevermind, he is completely useless.

"A teen magazine with a how-to-flirt-with-girls guide!"

"I'm not sure if that'll help..."

Aren't those guides what people usually use when they're desperate?

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"..."

"No"

"Exactly. Don't worry, this was written by a woman herself, and it is a modern and powerful item from earth, I'm sure it will work"

Of course it was not going to work. To be honest, Urushihara, after the whole final battle at heaven, was getting bored this last few days, so naturally, after finding out Maou had FINALLY realized his love for Emi, he just HAD to use the opportunity to tease him.

A little fun wouldn't hurt, besides, he did plan on helping Maou afterwards, he wasn't that heartless. But first he wanted a little payback for all the insults Maou had directed towards him...

"Opperation DATE WITH THE HERO, lets start!"

Said Urushihara as he cheerfully hold his fist in the air.

"Ah wait! I need to answer Chi-chan first..."

"Wait, you still haven't answered her?!"

"Hehe! Sorry..."

"This is going to be a hard mission..."

And so, the Demon King and his loyal and not-so-useless Demon General Lucifer began creating a plan to conquer the hero's heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update the others sooner.


End file.
